Tormenta
by Thedreamgolden
Summary: Adora y Catra tiene mucho que decir en un tarde de invierno. Au.


Catra estornudó por quinta vez. Respiró profundo y trató de calentar sus manos. Catra sintió fria su nariz y otra vez estornudó.

—¿Gatito estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación Scorpia a través del teléfono. Catra permaneció inmóvil; su mirada se endureció—. Lo siento.

Catra negó con la cabeza. Respiró ondo y contó hasta diez. El clima frígrido traspasó su cuerpo provocando un temblor. Catra exhaló y el vapor moldeo parte de su alma.

—¡¡¿Por qué?!!

Respiró con furia cuando percibió el titubeo contrario.

—Pensé que seria una buena oportunidad para ya sabes, arreglar las cosas con A...

La garganta de Catra se cerró al escuchar la inicial de lo que planeó decir Scorpia.

—¡¡¿Tú planeaste esto?!!

Catra dejó de congelarse para pasar a estar en llamas, su estómago dolió de enojo.

—Lo siento, gati...

Catra ignoró las disculpas de Scorpia y colgó de golpe. Catra sintió la boca seca además su respiración siguió siendo violenta, ya no sentía frío.

—¿Vas a seguir con tus rabietas?

Carta casi lanzó su teléfono cuando recordó a la persona estuvo a su lado. El dolor en su estómago profundizó, joder esta más que enojada.

—Catra —llamó con advertencia Adora. Ella no comprendió el estado de Catra, ambas estaban en la misma situación ahora.

—¡¡Callate!! —escupió Catra. Ella notó dolor en la mirada de Adora, su cielo se volvió nubloso.

—¿Qué te hice para que me trates así? —cuestionó Adora con la voz quebrada. Carta rió histérica, Scorpia dijo que ambas tenian que arreglar "eso" juntas y ella siempre tuvo razón—. Hice de todo para enmendar mi error, te dije que vinieras conmigo. ¿Por qué no veniste?

Catra cerró su mandíbula y la apretó. Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, las contuvo y por fin se decidió a hablar.

—¡¡¿Por qué?!! —gritó con furia Catra y la tormenta de nieve que sucedió afuera de la cabaña quedó muda. Adora abrió los ojos cuando percibió las lágrimas de Catra correr— La verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué eres tan estúpida y tan egoísta? Yo sé la verdad; en tu nuevo mundo perfecto no hay lugar para mi, sé que me remplazaste con Glitter y Bon.

Adora percibió como le picaron los ojos. Respiró profundo y esperó compostura para continuar.

—En primer lugar se llaman Glimmer y Bow —explicó Adora con la voz más apagada y derramando algunas lágrimas. Escuchó a Catra quejarse y le resto importancia—. En segundo lugar ellos jamás podrían remplazaste y para que lo sepas mi mundo para ser perfecto solo necesita una cosa; a ti.

Catra no contestó. Ella no creyó lo que salió de los labios de Adora. Catra examinó la cara de su antes mejor amiga y un rubor cubrió la mayor parte de su cara, sus ojos mostraron timidez. Por un momento su cerebro volvió a funcionar ¿Acaso aquello era una confesión de amor?

El silencio ganó terreno, la tormenta seguía afuera y el calor de la chimenea comenzó a disminuir. Catra sintió su propio cuerpo calentar y más la cara, conectó su mirada con Adora. Catra se sintió lista para una respuesta y su corazón brincó.

De pronto, el móvil de Adora sonó. Carta pensó que ella no contestaría; se equivocó y la molestia volvió.

— ¿Hola? —interrogó Adora, le dio la espalda a Catra y movió su cuerpo con nerviosismo.

—¡Adora! —exclamó Glimmer al otro lado del teléfono. Adora suspiró con alivió, al menos pronto dejarían de estar encerradas—. Scorpia nos comentó lo que pasó, ella pensó que si ambas se reunían solas en la casa del bosque de su familia, podrían arreglar sus diferencias. Sin embargo, no contó con la tormenta de nieve y ahora están atrapadas. ¡No te preocupes, te vamos a rescatar de esa horrible mujer!

—Uhg, Glimmer —trató de romper la conversación Adora y finalmente Glimmer cortó la llamada. En respuesta solo Adora suspiró.

—Horrible mujer —repitió Catra. Adora se giró para ver de frente a Catra y solo se encontró con su mirada más feroz—. Tu novia tiene razón. No me importa toda la mierda que acabas de decirme. A diferencia de ti, yo no te necesito desde que te largaste fui la número uno en la Preparatoria de la Horda. Te recuerdo que no todo el mundo tiene la suerte de ser adoptada por una familia acomodada ni tampoco tiene el recurso económico para entrar a la preparatoria elite de Luna Brillante.

Escuchar aquello para Adora fue una puñalada. Ella también tenia cosas que decir, y quizás fue el calor del momento que provocó que todo explotara.

—Mira quién habla, te la pasas culpando a todos los demás de tus propios problemas. Por supuesto que pudiste escapar de la cuidadora de Shadow Weaver y nunca lo hiciste. Por cierto, existen becas ¿Sabias?

Adora notó la sorpresa en los ojos de Catra, aquello ayudo para que continuara.

—Glimmer a diferencia de Scorpia,_tu novia_, es mi mejor amiga igual que Bow. A todo esto qué tiene Scorpia que no tenga yo, es porque acaso ella es más alta bueno si me pongo tacones estaré a su altura o es que es por su cabello, yo también me lo puedo decolorar.

—¡Adora! —interrumpió Catra. Ella aun no lo sabe porque lo hizo, quiza porque esas verdades dolieron o realmente quería callarla—. Scorpia no es mi novia.

Adora la observó impactada y todo su rostro enrojeció. Catra sobo su brazo con timidez con la mirada baja para esconder su rubor.

—Tampoco Glimmer es mi novia —Reafirmó Adora. Por un momento sus miradas se volvieron a conectar. Adora sintió vergüenza pero, no bajo su mirada—. Lo siento.

Catra sabía lo que seguía y lo que nunca deseó escuchar.

—Lamento dejarte atrás, por no insistir demás ni tampoco detener el abuso que Shadow Weaver te dio en el orfanato. Lamento no haber estado para ti después de mi partida y también por no ayudarte más.

Catra sintió sus ojos derramar ríos de lagrimas, subió su mirada para notar que Adora lloró igual.

—Prometo ya no dejarte más —terminó Adora y continuó llorando. Adora se acerco hasta Carta y la abrazó. Ambas lloraron y terminaron consolándose en su dolor—. Estar sin ti, fue un calvario para mi. Te necesitaba tanto a mi lado, rogaba porque estuvieras a mi lado en cada amanecer.

La tormenta de afuera terminó, y el silencio les hizo compañía. Catra pego su frente con Adora, logró escuchar el sonido de su corazón por fin latiendo en Paz.

—Te perdono por ser una idiota, Adora —susurró Carta con suavidad. Carta escuchó la debil risa de Adora y su corazón brillo de felicidad—. Creo que yo también lo he sido.

Adora vislumbró una sonrisa verdadera que no veía en Carta desde la niñez. Ella también sonrió. Catra la movió ligeramente y señaló el muérdago que colgaba del techo.

—No me gusta romper traducciones —dijo Adora. Carta sonrió con picardía.

—Ni a mi, en especial cuando me benefician.

Sin prisas finalmente sellaron sus dudas, tristezas, dolor pero, sobre todo felicidad en un anhelado beso, cerrando ciclos anteriores y abriendo uno de esperanza.

Ambas saltaron cuando la puerta se abrió de repente revelando a sus amigos. La vergüenza fue notable por culpa de su violento sonrojo.

—Creiamos que veníamos a rescatarlas —Comenzó Bow aun extrañado por la situación.

—Me preocupó tu llamada, gatito— Continuó Scorpia, frotó su cuello con incomodidad—. Es que pensé, ya sabes... Yo realmente pensé que se matarían la una a la otra.

—Scorpia tiene razón —apoyó Glimmer. Acusó con la mirada a su mejor amiga y miró con diversión a la pareja—. Pensamos que se matarían pero, no a besos.

—¡¡¡Glimmer!!!—Gritaron Bow y Adora por igual, provocando una risa en Carta y sonrisa en Scorpia. Glimmer siguió con su carcajada, eso algun día se convertiría en una anécdota de navidad divertida.

**Fin**.

* * *

Me acabo de dar cuenta que en verdad pienso más tonterias en la noche. Espero sea de su agrado.

¿Merece comentarios?


End file.
